


Just Ask Me

by LittleLola1114



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Apologies, Blood Drinking, Break Up, Consensual, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Fainting, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Hungry, I Love You, Just Friends, Kissing, M/M, Masturbating, Moaning, Moving In Together, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Panicking, Social Anxiety, Touching, Vampire Phil Lester, broken trust, cumming, dizzy - Freeform, moody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLola1114/pseuds/LittleLola1114
Summary: Dan and Phil are locked in a basement after trying to get away from a party. After a few bitter words said to each other, Dan finds out that the only reason Phil is so moody is that he hasn't eaten in almost two months. Phil's a vampire who doesn't really want to hunt during the holidays so he rather starve himself than to hurt people. Dan, of course, doesn't want Phil to suffer, so he offers Phil to drink from him. Could this intimate moment bring up past memories and emotions? Can Phil stop temptation and control himself before it's too late?





	Just Ask Me

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into coming down to the wine cellar,” Dan said with an irritated voice.

 

“Oi shut it, you wanted to explore too, so this isn’t entirely my fault Dan,” I spat back.

 

“Yes I wanted to explore, but I didn’t want to get trapped in Mason's basement, Phil,” I said in a harsher tone. “You wanted to come down here, so it’s your fault.”

 

“Well, the only reason that we’re down here is because you can’t handle being in a room that has more than four people in it without having your anxiety kick in!” I yelled back at him, but once I saw the look on his face, of shock and hurt, I knew that I crossed the line. 

 

“Wow, Phil...just wow,” he said with a glisten in his eyes. 

 

“Dan I-I’m sorry that was cross-” I started but was interrupted.

 

“I don’t want to hear it, don’t talk to me right now,” Dan said as he turned around and went to the corner of the basement. 

 

I knew I made him upset so I gave him some space and we stayed silent for about ten minutes before I spoke up, ”I’m sorry that I snapped at you, it’s not your fault that we’re stuck here, I’m the one that broke the handle.”

 

“Whatever…” he muttered, “you’ve been having a bad attitude the whole time we’ve been here,” he stated.

 

“ I know and I’m sorry,” I let out a heavy sigh, "it’s just th-that I’m hungry,” I replied.

 

“There was food at the party, why didn’t you eat when I did?” Dan said speaking up louder, obviously annoyed at my response.

 

“I’m not hungry for that...type of food” I slowly stated.

 

“Oh,” Dan simply said lost for words.

 

_ I can hear his heartbeat going faster,  _ I thought to myself.  _ After all these years of knowing each other, he still gets nervous when I mention my “special food”. Or maybe it’s because he’s still scared?”  _

 

“Wh-when was the last time you went out?” he asked.

 

“Umm, I think the 17th?” I replied.

 

“Oh so last week, that’s not so bad,” Dan remarked.

 

“...of December” I then added.

 

“What!... Phil, it’s almost February, what do you mean you haven’t drank any blood since December!” he stated back in a shock and confused manner.

 

“Well, it was Christmas time and I didn’t want to hunt during the holidays cause you know tis the season to be jolly-I didn’t want to be a damper on people’s holiday by sending them to the hospital to get an IV put into them,” I explained. “And I can’t do it now because Valentine’s Day is coming up and you know I’m a sucker for romance.”

 

“What about the blood bank?” he then asked.

 

“The building’s close down for reconstruction, it won’t be done for another month or so,” I answered him.

 

“So what then… you’re just gonna wait three more weeks until the holidays are over and in the meantime just suffer,” Dan questioned.

 

“Yeah pretty much,” I said shrugging my shoulders, but taking into consideration Dan’s heartbeat picking up again.

 

Although this wasn’t the best form of action, I knew this was the best for everyone, I didn’t want to unnecessarily hurt anyone during a time that should be spent with friends and family. I knew it was going to be hard but I knew that I could withstand it. I mean I’ve done it before and the last time I went without blood for this long was back when I first met Dan...and well, let us just say it wasn’t really successful. I remember like it was yesterday.

 

It was back when we first knew each other and we were dating, I hadn’t told him that I was a vampire yet and honestly I was scared to tell him. During our relationship we were inseparable and did everything together so it was hard for me to get away to go find someone to feed off of, and even at night when we would cuddle, he was such a light sleeper that I couldn’t sneak out, so in the end I went one month without blood.

 

And I was fine up until a certain point, until one night Dan and I were getting a bit handsy with each other in bed and I lost control. 

 

I was on top of him kissing his neck and leaving behind some marks. He always did have a sensitive neck and I loved the sounds he would make. I had my hand inside his pants touching him a bit just to get him hard and excited before we moved on. I was focusing too hard on his heartbeat and listening to the blood rush within him that before I knew it my fangs came out and I dug them deep into Dan’s neck.

 

I can still remember the sound he made when he realized what had happened. He made a loud gasp and let out a scream in both pain and in shock. He grabbed onto my shoulders and dug his nails into my skin until he started pushing me away. 

 

I finally came to my senses and realized what I did and I let go of his neck and got off the bed. 

 

When I looked back at him I saw him holding onto his neck and saw tears sliding down his cheeks. He took his hand away to look at it and I could see that there was blood all over it, and Dan had a shock expression written all over his face.

 

“Omg-shit Dan...I’m so sorry I-I didn’t mean to do that, please tell me you’re okay,” I asked obviously devastated with what I just did.

 

He remained looking at his hand still in disbelief, but he had his mouth open as if he wanted to say something. 

 

“Dan...please say something...please just tell me if you’re okay,” I pleaded.

 

Ar-are you a va-vampire?” he whispered out.

 

“Yes,” I simply stated, there was no use in lying to him now.

 

“How lo-long have we’ve been together?” he asked to my surprise. 

 

“Umm a little over a year, why,” I responded a little confused.

 

“A year and one month Phil... we’ve been together for one year and one month and you didn’t tell me that you were a vampire,” he responded with a bit of tone behind his voice.

 

“I couldn't find the right time to tell you,” is all I could say.

 

“You couldn't find the right time to tell me but you had the fucking audacity to fucking bite my neck without my consent, what kind of fucking logic is that,” he finally found his voice and yelled at me.

 

All at once the realization hit me, I bit his neck without his consent. Biting a neck is completely different than biting a wrist, it was so much more personal and intimate and I took advantage of Dan in a vulnerable state. 

 

“Dan...I’m so sorry,” I expressed again.

 

“You lied to me Phil,” he simply said before getting off the bed and walking out the door. 

 

He felt like I lied to him, and he was right, I did. We were together for over a year and in that year I wasn’t my true self with him and that was wrong. I lost his trust that day.

 

It was around two weeks that Dan stayed away from me. There was no communication and I really thought he was never coming back. After the two weeks, Dan showed up at my flat and told me that he forgave me for keeping the secret because he knew it was personal but was upset that I didn’t feel close enough to tell him the truth and that I put his life in danger. He explained that he couldn’t trust me enough to continue a relationship with me and wanted to end it. I respected that of course, taking responsibility for my actions.

 

It was only a few months later that thing started to get back to normal. Dan started to come over more often and he started to feel relaxed around me again. After a year, I asked him to move in but just as friends and he agreed, and just like that five years later, we were still living together. I knew I gained some trust back but I also knew I lost any chance of a relationship with him.

 

My attention was then drawn back to reality when I heard speak up, “You can ask you know,” he gestured with his eyes to his wrist to what he was referring too.

 

After I finally understood what he was talking about, my eyes popped in shock, “No, Dan I could never...not after- not after what I did to you,” I stammered out.

 

“Phil...that was in the past Phil, I was fine...and I overreacted,” he said letting out a heavy sigh.

 

“No, don’t say that Dan, I should’ve been honest to you from the very beginning, I had no right to bite you without your consent, you had every right to break up with me,” I replied to him.

 

“But when you go out hunting, you bite people all the time without their consent, so what was the difference when you did it to me?” Dan asked.

 

“But that  _ was  _ different, I only bite their wrist, it’s different when we do it on the neck because it’s so personal and intimate, we only do it to those we love,” I said before realizing what I had just said.

 

“What… you mean wh-when you bit my neck, you did it because you loved me?”

 

I started blushing at his remark, “I-I umm, yeah I guess, I don’t think I ever told you before, but yes, Dan I loved you...I don’t think I ever really stopped actually.”

I stared deeply into his eyes until he slowly got up from the floor and walked over to me. “How would you do it, Phil, hypothetically,” Dan asked me.

 

“Well  _ hypothetically…”  _ I said, “If I were to bite someone’s wrist, then they would end up in the hospital because the veins are easily damaged but with the neck...since it more typically reserved for an intimate partner, we as vampires would basically distract our intimate partner with a moment filled with love, then followed by a flow of arousal...and that’s why the bite doesn’t hurt and our partners’ don’t end up in the hospital,” I explained.

 

Dan stayed silent for a bit before he spoke up, “Oka-okay do it,” he simply said.

“Dan you don’t know what you’re asking for... it’s essentially either me sending you to the hospital for two days or me-ummm kissing you,” I looked around at our surroundings, “then I guess in this situation, it would be some below the belt action.”

 

I stared at Dan’s face and I could almost see the gears behind his head working out what I just told him. “It’s okay Phil, I’m giving you permission...I don’t want you to be in any pain or suffer for three more weeks, so drink my blood.” 

 

“I don’t deserve to have your blood-I lost the privilege a long time ago,” I looked away, realizing that I was a fool for even talking about this.

 

I felt Dan’s hand on my cheek, slowly turning me towards him so I could stare into his eyes, “Listen you made a mistake Phil, and that’s okay, I forgave you a long time ago-it’s about time you did too.” 

 

“Oh Dan, what did I ever do to deserve a friend like you,” I smiled at him.

 

“I guess you’re just lucky to have me,” he said with a smile, ”so get on with it, which one is it going to be?” he asked.

 

“I don’t want to send you to the hospital- I don't think I can bare knowing that you’re in there because of me,” I confessed. 

 

“So…” Dan started saying while leaning closer to me, “the neck?”

 

I looked into his eyes wanting to make sure, “ Are you sure?”

 

“Yes,” he simply said.

 

Ever so slowly I leaned in and pressed our lips together. It was a short but sweet kiss. The type of kiss that said, “I love you.”

 

After a moment I felt Dan shaking, so I pulled away, “You’re shaking...maybe we should stop,” I started retreating.

“No, don’t, I’m just a bit nervous...we haven’t kissed since we were together, i-it just brought back some memories, that’s all, please continue,” Dan stated.

 

I held his hand and said, “if at any point you feel uncomfortable please tell me and I’ll stop, the blood doesn’t matter, only you matter to me...okay?”

 

He simply nodded his head and close his eyes. I started leading him towards the wall so he can have something to lean against to make things easier. I leaned in close and I knew by this point the red tint in my eyes started showing. I pressed my lips against his and moved at a slow pace, I made sure to pour my heart and soul into every kiss, and Dan was more than willing to accept them. It was sweet and innocent until it wasn’t, I started kissing him faster and filled with more heat before I knew it, I grabbed onto his hip and started rubbed small circles on his hip bone.

 

He let out a slight moan and I took this opportunity to poke my tongue on his bottom lip asking for permission. He opened his mouth to let me in and it was a battle for dominance, I obviously won.

 

When I moved my hand away from his hip and onto his crotch I felt him flinch a bit, I got scared that I was actually pressuring him to do this so I pulled away. I noticed his dilated pupils, along with his pink slightly swollen lips.

 

I asked, “do you want to stop?”

 

“N-no, I was just caught by surprise, b-but it’s o-okay, I-I want this,” Dan 

 

“Tell me if it gets to be too much and I’ll stop, please don’t push yourself,” I said holding him close, still unsure if we should continue this.

He simply nodded and took a deep breath before he leaned back in and we continued kissing.

 

After another minute of kissing and building up the mood again, I tried placing my hand over his lap and instead of him flinching, he let out a heavy moan. I brought my other hand over to his chest and started rubbing over his nipple and to my surprise, he let out a small yelp.

 

“Shit...It actually feels good,” Dan expressed out. 

 

“Ca-can I, can I undo your belt?” I stammered out.

 

“Yes,” he simply said.

 

A few seconds later, my hand made his way into his pants and I noticed Dan started breathing heavily. _ He must be actually enjoying this _ . I thought to myself and to my relief.

 

I started to recall all the little ticks that I once did to Dan that drove him wild when we were together, like pinching his nipples and pulling his hair just the right way. He kept moaning and moaning that I couldn’t help myself and before I knew it,  I lowered down his underwear and started stroking him.

 

He let out a gasp, “Ph-Phil! Oh god,” Dan said pulling away from our heavy make out.

 

I got a little scared that I went too far, so I had to ask, “do you want me to stop?”

 

“No, don’t stop, please don’t stop,” he leaned his head on my shoulder while he grabbed onto my shoulders and I supported his weight as I worked him closer and closer. 

 

I almost got to caught up in the moment to remember that the whole reason why we were doing this, was so that I could drink his blood without giving him any pain. “Dan, love,” I whispered out, “Can you tilt your head for me please?” I asked trying to get him to focus on my voice.

 

He slowly brought his up from my shoulder and silently tilted his head back. I could see his eyes were watering up and his face was flushed. His cheeks were slightly pink and some of his hair was sticking to his forehead due to the excessive heat being produced. I then brought my lips to his neck and started placing firm kisses. When I got to a certain part between his neck and collar bone, he starting letting out even deeper moans than before; it all became music to my ears.

 

“F-fuck-right there...Phil, I’m cl-close,” he stammered out.

I kept kissing and sucking in all the right places and stroking Dan faster and faster. He started buckling his knees so I pushed him up against the wall to give him somewhere to lean on. I started licking his neck and I could feel his body shiver. I felt my teeth slowly come out in anticipation and I could feel my mouth salivating.  _ Almost there, _ I thought to myself. I added more pressure to my strokes and went even faster.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck… oh god Phil, fuck I’m gonna cum,” he said right before his whole body went rigid and I took this opportunity to sink my teeth into his neck where the most prominent vein stood.

 

“Ah…” Dan yelped wrapping his arms around me tightly and pressing his fingertips against my shoulder blades. 

 

My hand in his pants was wet now and I could feel his chest against mine breathing in and out in short quick breaths. I had my fangs in his neck drinking his blood and my god did it taste so fucking good. I took in gulp after gulp and I couldn’t control myself, I just had to have more. I lost track of time and lost track as to how much blood I was actually taking from Dan. I heard him mumble out my name in a worried tone but I didn’t register what it meant.

 

“Ph-Phil… ple…” Dan tried saying

 

I ignored his plea and kept going, my primal instincts kicking in almost as if they were telling me that I had to finish off my prey. So I kept going and going. 

 

“Stop...h-hurts...pleas…” he tried one more time. 

 

All at once my senses came to me and I remembered what I was doing and to whom.  _ This is Dan, my fucking best friend and someone that I love. Why am I hurting him? Let go Phil, let go before it’s too late and you lose him forever.  _ I strictly told myself. 

 

I finally let go of his neck and pulled away from him. I was so shocked by what I saw I started tearing up. His face was all sweaty and flushed and very pale. His eyes were almost closed and he was leaning heavily on the wall to support himself. “Oh my god, Dan… what have I done,” I gasped out.  “Dan, love, please tell me you’re okay, please,” I said coming closer to touch his cheek, tears in my eyes over what I’ve just done. 

 

“Di-Dizzy…” was the only thing he said before scrunching up his face in confusion. 

 

“Fuck, Dan why did you let me do this…” I said out loud but generally just talking to myself. “ how do you feel?”

 

“What hap-happened?” Dan said confused.

 

“What?” I asked. “What do you mean… do you not remember?”

 

“Sleepy,” he murmured out before letting himself slide down against the wall and onto the floor and closing his eyes. 

 

“ No, don’t go to sleep, open your eyes for me baby please, you’re scaring me,” I pleaded. 

 

“Okay… but can I sit, I-I’m tired,” he asked.

 

“Yes, just relax Dan, everything is going to be okay I promise, “ I said feeling like I was talking to a kid.  _ He’s delusional right now _ , I thought 

 

I started to look around the basement for something that I could use to help my situation. I could feel my heartbeat moving so fast and a ringing in my ear.  _ Fuck think Phil think, you hurt Dan badly and now he’s in danger, find something to help him.  _ I thought to myself.

 

My eyes went to the cabinet in the corner and I quickly opened all of the drawers to see what I could find that could help me. I thanked the lord's after I stumbled across an emergency bag. I went over back to Dan and opened up the bag, I found a rag to wipe my hands with and I found a band-aid that I quickly placed over Dan’s neck to stop any excess bleeding. I also took out a special water bottle that people have in bunkers that never go bad and opened it up. “Dan baby can you drink some of this please, I promise you’ll feel better, please,” I asked him. Just then, Dan fell over to his side and his eyes were fully closed. 

 

“Dan! No, no, no…” I put my hands to his cheeks to hold him, “ please no, please wake up please.” Tears start coming out at the thought that I could lose Dan and it would all be my fault. “Danny, please wake up,” I tried one more time. 

 

After moments of silence, Dan’s eyes started fluttering and he slowly opened them. At first, he was just starting absently minded straight ahead and not really focusing on anything, which scared me a lot. After a few moments, he finally made eye contact with me. “Dan?” I asked. 

 

“Hey…” he started saying “I-I think...yo-you took too much you spork,” he said with an annoyed tone but had a small smile on his lips. 

 

I was so happy to hear his voice that I completely lost it and started crying all over again, “ oh my g-god, I was so fucking sc-scared that I was going t-to lose you,” I said trying to wipe away my tears. 

 

In the middle of wiping my tears, I felt something touch my knee and when I looked I saw that it was Dan’s hand, and I quickly grabbed it. “I am so so so sorry for this, I-I couldn’t control myself and I completely lost it...I put you in danger again and took advantage of you… I completely understand if you stop tal-talking to me and leave, I just want to make sure you’re okay,” I gasped out since I was winded from crying so hard. 

 

“Nah… you can s-stay,” I heard him say.

 

“What?” I said pulling my hand away from my face.

 

Dan took a few breaths before he spoke again, “ you better be fucking full cause you took a l-lot,” he stopped for a few seconds before continuing, “next time don’t take so much,” he said with sarcasm. 

 

“Dan, I don’t understand… I-I almost killed you, you should be scared of me, you sh-should be angry at me and telling me to leave and never come back,” I said being confused. 

 

Dan met my gaze and simply said, “look, I know it l-looks bad and it did hurt a bit in the end but I consented and you were just hungry and couldn’t con-control yourself, next time we’ll be more careful, and plan it properly.”

 

“Dan...I don’t know what to say,” I stated. 

  
  


I saw him turn his head and look at the water bottle in my hand, “can I have some?” he asked. 

 

“Oh yeah...here let me help you up,” I said slowly placing my arms around his back and head so I could bring him up as carefully as possible. I brought the drink up to his lips and to my relief, he drank some water. “ do you want more?”

 

He simply shook his head no, and slowly closed his eyes. 

 

“Dan, wake up please don’t close your eyes again,” I said being alarmed by his action. 

 

“Don’t worry, I-I’m just resting… head hurts,” he mumbles out but opens his eyes to put me at ease. “You can start by saying thank you, you know...no need to be impolite,” he continued saying. 

 

My mouth hung open in shock as to how Dan was handling all of this, “Fuck Dan… I feel like you’re messing with me or so-something, my emotions are all o-over the place,” I finished off wiping the last of my tears away.

 

I saw him raise his hand up to his neck and felt around the bandage I placed on him, “Hey, it’s okay...really, you stopped,” he said rose his hand up to meet mine, “that's the only thing that matters, okay, I’m fine,” he said with a smile.

 

“You could’ve died,” I whispered out ashamed to even look at his eyes.

 

“But I didn’t, because you stopped yourself...come here,” Dan said squeezing my hand.

“No, I’m dangerous-I can’t,” I said quickly trying to pull my hand away.

 

“No you’re not, please come closer and hold me...please, I trust you,” Dan said looking deep into my eyes.

 

I didn’t say anything more but I did move closer to him and put my arm around him, “I’m sorry,” I simply said.

 

“It’s okay,” Dan replied and turned his head towards me, “can you close your eyes for me, please,” he asked me.

 

I did what I was told without a second thought and I waited before I knew it, warm soft lips were pressed against mine. It took me a moment to register what was happening before I reciprocate the kiss. It was full of passion and love and it was one of the best moments of my life. Another second went by before we finally pulled apart. “What was that for,” I asked confused and a bit breathless from the kiss.

Dan looked into my eyes and said, “I loved you too...and I still do,” he said with a smile, “next time just ask me for a drink before you starve yourself, okay.”

 

I was brought to tears again by hearing Dan’s words. We remained cuddled for another hour or so before someone opened the basement door from the outside. We left the party and took a cab home, I made sure Dan was safe and healthy before I put on a movie and we stayed cuddled under a warm blanket. We held hands underneath the blanket and every once and a while I placed kisses on his forehead and whispered  _ I love you  _ over and over again. We were going to be okay, we had a few bumps along the way but we overcame them and we came out stronger than ever. This was destiny, we were made for each other, we were happy.


End file.
